


Non-Aligned

by dream_atale



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Summary: When you are given two choices, what does it mean to choose both and neither at the same time?
Relationships: China & Singapore (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Non-Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016...

When the meeting ended, China grabbed Singapore's arm roughly and pulled her into the adjacent meeting room. Backing her into the wall, China demanded quietly, "Why did you not support me? Why did you go against me?"   
  
Taken aback, Singapore could only stare back in shock, "What do you mean?"   
  
Glaring at her, China gritted out, "The Tribunal ruling."   
  
"It's alright if you don't support me. But do you have to go against me? You could have kept quiet!"    
  
Realizing what had made China so angry, Singapore quickly replied, "You know how important these rules are to me, as a small country. When these rules are broken, there would be no order, nor space for countries like me."   
  
"It does not matter. You know I would always have space for you. We are almost like family. You should have supported me." China fired back, though much calmer than before. Stepping back, he started pacing agitatedly in front of Singapore.   
  
"Why won't you understand? I'm not like Hong Kong or Taiwan." Singapore stated as calmly as she could, when all she wanted to was scream in frustration.    
  
China cast her a cold look, "Is that so? I could do a lot to you if you continue to act this way, you know."   
  
"For the last time, I'm independent and free to act in my own interests."   
  
"Oh, free will. It seems you have even adopted your good friend's ideology too." China chuckled darkly.    
  
Singapore was silent. She hated how this was going. She hated how cold China was being. Most of all, she hated herself for not knowing how to close this sudden distance between them.    
  
"Must I choose between the two of you? To prove my friendship to you?" Singapore asked quietly.    
  
"Yes." China snapped. "Yes, you must choose. You cannot sit on the fence forever and I cannot wait for you. If you would not side with me, then leave!"   
  
Singapore sucked in a sharp breath. She felt hollow and her eyes were too dry. Slowly, she walked towards the door. Placing her hand on the handle, she paused.   
  
"Alfred may be my friend, but you are my friend too."    
  
\---   
  
Before China could answer, Singapore exited and closed the door behind her. Walking as fast as she could down the hall, it wasn't until she was outside the building altogether that she finally stopped. Leaning on the wall, she slid down to the ground.    
  
Why was it that she felt like her heart was breaking all over again?

**Author's Note:**

> Overview of the issue:  
> https://amp.scmp.com/news/china/diplomacy-defence/article/2003813/south-china-sea-shadow-over-beijings-ties-singapore


End file.
